


Gone Home

by elmstreetkid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Inquisition, Champion of Kirkwall Alma Hawke returns to her estate in Kirkwall to rest and reunite with her love, Merrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Home

Hightown was quiet at night. More quiet than Weisshaupt at least, no sounds of late-night spar sessions or Wardens with nightmares up talking to one another, just Alma Hawke and her thoughts as she walked along the cobblestone. It was good to be home, to be in Kirkwall again, after months of work, traveling with Inquisitors and Wardens and dealing with her responsibilities. As it were, Corypheus was dead, struck down by Inquisitor Adaar and now, Alma could finally rest. She wanted a good meal, a hot bath, and to see Merrill again. 

Every night, whether she had been lying on a bedroll at her own camp or tossing in a bunk at a fortress, Alma had thought of Merrill. Sleeping was her only downtime, but she rarely got any, twisting the sylvanwood ring Merrill gave her around her finger and wondering what she was doing at that moment. Every night, she wanted nothing more than to be back in her bed in Kirkwall, Merrill next to her and the mabari at their feet. When the battle went south at Adament, she would have given anything to see Merrill one more time, and as guilty as she felt for surviving, she was grateful that Stroud's sacrifice gave her that chance. She reached the estate, the key turning in the lock was even comforting to her, and as soon as the door opened she was tackled, greeted by a large, slobbery kiss from the dog. 

"Goodness me! What is it boy? Who's at the door?" A light voice and the familiar sound of bare soles on hard floors echoed through the foyer as Merrill came to investigate the mabari's excitement, gasping at the sight of the Champion on the floor. "Ma'vhenan! Ma'vhenan, oh thank the Creators for guiding you back to me!" The dog trotted to the side of the hall to observe the reunion, allowing Merrill space to drop to her knees and wrap her arms around Alma.

She looked different, her inky hair shaggier with the passage of time and light circles under her eyes, proof that Alma wasn't the only one with sleepless nights. But her smile was the same, her eyes still had that kind softness behind them. She pulls back from the hug, stroking Alma's face with her hand while tears prick in the corners of those kind eyes.

"It's really you, pretty as the day I met you and in one piece." Her hand pulls back to wipe at her eyes while she starts to giggle, bashful and tired. "Oh, Mythal, look at me. Crying like a little girl again." With a sniff she raises up and extends a hand down to help Alma up. "Are you feeling alright? You must be tired from your trip and it's already so late. Do you want to go to sleep right away? Oh! Are you hungry? I can fix you something before you sleep." 

Alma stands, twisting and stretching her back before leaning close to Merrill, tipping her chin up and kissing her. "I'm just glad to see you, Merrill." Merrill's face turns bright red and Alma can't help but smile. "I think I might like a bath before I sleep, though. And something to eat." Merrill still has deep pink traces of blush on her cheeks while she nods in understanding. "Go and relax, and I'll make something." 

...

Orana is in the kitchen with Merrill when Alma returns, hair wet and freshly trimmed, something she desperately needed after traveling for so long. Orana sits at the table in her nightclothes while Merrill cuts an apple at the counter. She looks tired, but perks up when she sees Alma enter the room. "Miss Hawke!" Her chair clatters as she stands, abruptly, and goes to give Alma a hug. "Its so good to see you again! Are you well? How was your trip?" 

"It was fine, Orana. Harrowing, but fine. Its good to see you, too. Have you been alright?" Merrill places a cup of tea in front of Orana, and a sandwich and sliced apples in front of Alma. 

"Yes! Things have been very good lately. My lute playing has gotten so good, I managed to get a small job playing at a party someone was having in Hightown. I did so well more people started hiring me, and I've been helping Miss Merrill with her work in the alienage. She's been teaching me about elven history, too, and I can speak some elvhen now!" 

Merrill sits between them with her own cup of tea, beaming at Orana. "She's so smart, emma lath. And thank you again for letting me use your cellar's tunnel. It got so dangerous after all the fighting that it was risky just to walk through Lowtown!" 

Alma bites into one of the apples, crisp and sweet. Merrill always was able to find the ripest fruit at the market. "Have things calmed down any?" 

"Some. Its almost like it was, before the war. Things will be better now that you're back, I just know it." Merrill's hand reaches out to sit on Alma's free hand, brushing against the sylvanwood ring, still on her finger. "Oh! You kept the ring I gave you?"

"I did. I haven't taken it off since. Actually, I got another one for you, to replace this one." Alma whistles for her mabari, smart enough to fetch her bag for her when politely asked. He places it in her waiting palm, and she pulls a small velvet box out of it to present to Merrill.

The ring inside is a thin gold band, fitted for slim fingers like Merrill's and with a modest, shining diamond affixed. Merrill's jaw drops when she opens the box. "Vhenan! This is so extravagant! Goodness, its almost like an engagement ring, its not even enchanted!" It takes a few seconds of staring from the ring, to Alma, back to the ring and then Alma again for Merrill to understand. "It _is_ an engagement ring! Oh, Creators..."

She's smiling. She's smiling wider than Alma thinks she's ever seen and she takes it as a good sign, more than good. "Of course it is, Merrill. I love you, and I want to be with you as long as possible. So, would you marry me?"

Merrill nods, still smiling with joyful tears slipping down her cheeks as Alma slips the ring onto her finger, and she's still smiling when she kisses her. 


End file.
